La vie de tous les jours d'un Roi Démon
by Iris-kun
Summary: Samael, alias Méphisto Phélès, sa magnifique famille de tarés psychopathes, son tuteur qui le déteste ... sans parler de son alter ego Ange qui le voit comme son principal Rival ... Avant de devenir directeur de la Croix-Vraie notre petit Démon a eu bien des aventures ... [en pause]
1. Intro : règles entre Anges et Démons

Je vous salue ! O lecteurs qui avez eu le courage de vous aventurer à la découverte de cette fic relatant la (très longue et très remplie) vie de Méphisto Phélès ! Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir : Cette histoire évoque des personnages célèbres comme notre copain à tous Dieu et son cousin au 36ème degré, Satan. Or je suis athée (enfin ça s'en rapproche) alors j'ai préféré (même si je me suis documentée è_é, je suis sérieuse moi !) inventer la plupart des choses concernant les Anges et les Démons ... Enfin bon vous allez voir par vous même ...

Il pourrait y avoir un spoil pour toi (un mini) ô petit lecteur de 2012 mais toi, ô grand lecteur de 2017, tu vas trouver cette histoire ridicule car tu sauras déjà toutes les précisions que nous ignorons et que l'auteure aura apporté au fur et à mesure des publications ... Peu importe ! Considérez ce texte comme un UA si vous le souhaitez ! Si les personnages sont à Kazue Kato, les sphères, les Univers, l'Energie et les Sentiments sont à moi ! ^^

Bon sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et voici pour commencer une petite intro qui vous expliquera mieux, enfin j'espère, la façon dont j'ai arrangé la Géhenne ainsi qu'Eden ...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction et Rois  
**

**Il y a beaucoup de croyances concernant l'Enfer et le Paradis. Toutes sont crées à partir d'une part de vraie, certes déformée et maquillée par les mensonges et l'hypocrisie des Hommes mais une part de vraie quand même.**

**La vérité est la suivante : Il existe effectivement ce qu'on nomme "Bien" et ce qu'on nomme "Mal", deux principes abstraits qui n'ont rien à voir, je vous l'assure, avec Satan ou bien celui qu'on appelle "Dieu". Non. En fait chacun des deux camps tire respectivement sa force de l'Energie et de Sentiments. L'Energie donne accès au Pouvoir qui gouverne les divers sphères des Enfers et les Sentiments sont la motrice du Paradis et de ses palais.**

**Chaque chose existe sous forme d'Energie et de Sentiments, ces derniers forment les Emotions. Le Pouvoir et les Emotions peuvent être utilisé par les humains à l'aide d'incantations, de charmes, d'élixirs, très peu d'Hommes ont le don de les maîtriser naturellement. Les "exorcistes" des temps actuels utilisent, sans le savoir, aussi bien les puissances des Enfers que la force du Paradis. Ils croient naïvement n'être exclusivement que des chevaliers de Dieu alors qu'ils sont aussi, bien sûr, des pions de Satan.**

**Au départ il existait trois races : les Humains, les Anges et les Démons. Cependant il n'y avait que deux "flux" (voir plus haut), les trois races se sont donc entretué afin de les posséder, leurs nombreuses batailles furent par la suite nommées les "Guerres du Commencement".**

**Finalement, les Démons et les Anges s'emparèrent respectivement de l'Energie et des Sentiments. Malheureusement ils se rendirent vite compte que ces deux flux étaient radicalement opposés l'un à l'autre et ne pouvaient exister en une si grande quantité si près de leur contraire. La solution fut trouvée par un Humain survivant et deux nouveaux Univers furent créés : l'Enfer, également appelé la "Géhenne", et le Paradis, aussi nommé "Eden". En remerciement de leur aide pour résoudre ce problème, les deux races dominantes laissèrent chacune un peu de leurs flux pour que le monde dit Mortel, Assiah, puisse continuer à exister.**

**L'Energie forma plusieurs "sous-flux", la Vie, le Temps, l'Espace, la Terre ... quand aux Sentiments ils s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit des Hommes et créèrent l'Ame. **

**Les Démons comme les Anges s'aperçurent qu'à chaque nouveau sous-flux, un être supérieur apparaissait sous deux formes : Une constituée de Pouvoir, l'autre d'Emotions. Deux contraires liés et pourtant différents.**

**C'est ainsi que naquit la Magie. **

**Cette dernière, seuls les Humains pouvaient l'utiliser, mais elle était méprisée aussi bien par les Anges que par les Démons car sa maîtrise n'était en fait qu'une demande aux êtres maîtrisant les sous-flux. Ce mépris ne dura pas longtemps car on se rendit compte que l'Energie et les Sentiments avaient changés et qu'à présent chacun devrait passer par les sous-flux pour utiliser le Pouvoir ou les Emotions.**

**On nomma les êtres supérieurs "Rois". Ils étaient au nombre de seize, huit dans chaque camps.**

**Cependant l'Energie comme les Sentiments ne cessent jamais d'évoluer, et leurs sous catégories avec. Ainsi les Rois renaissaient dans des cycles pouvant prendre plusieurs milliers d'années et une hiérarchie se construit vite. Elle devint définitive lors de l'arrivée de la septième, et actuelle, génération de Rois. Voici un tableau de la hiérarchie des rois, légendé de la façon suivante : **

**_Rang - Nom (Surnom) - Maître (selon les croyances communes) de ... - Génération -_**

**_Réel sous-flux_**

**Les Rois de la Géhenne :  
**

**Maître - Satan - Maître des Enfers - 6ème Génération - **

**Réel : Maître du Pouvoir **

**Second Roi - Samael (Méphisto Phélès) - Maître du temps - 7ème Generation - **

**Réel : Maître de l'Espace et du Temps**

**Troisième Roi - Azazel - Maître des Esprits - 7ème Génération -**

** Réel : Maître des Pensées et des Songes**

**Quatrième Roi - Astaroth - Maître de la Pourriture - 7ème Génération-**

**Réel : Maître de la Maladie**

**Cinquième Roi - Iblis - Maître du feu - 7ème Génération**

**Réel : Maître du Feu**

**Sixième Roi - Egyn - Maître de l'eau - 7ème Génération**

**Réel : Maître de l'Eau**

**Septième Roi - Amaimon - Maître de la Terre - 7ème génération**

**Réel : Maître de la Terre**

**Huitième Roi - Belzébuth - Maître des Insectes - 7ème Génération**

**Réel : Maître de la Vie et de la Mort**

**Les Rois d'Eden :  
**

**Premier Roi - Dieu (Yahvé) - Maître des Univers - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître des Sentiments**

**Second Roi - Mettraton - Maître des Anges - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître de l'Espace et du Temps**

**Troisième Roi - Zaphkiel - Maître de L'Intelligence - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître des Pensées et des Songes**

**Quatrième Roi - Raphaël - Maître de la Guérison - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître de la Maladie**

**Cinquième Roi - Gabriel - Maître des Elements - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître du Feu **

**Sixième Roi - Haniel - Maître de la Victoire - 7ème Génération -**

**Réel : Maître de l'Eau**

**Septième Roi - Michaël - Maîtres des Apparences - 7ème Génération**

**Réel : Maître de la Terre**

**Huitième Roi - Raziel - Maître de la Vie - Septième Génération -**

**Réel : Maître de la Vie et de la Mort**

**.**

**.**

**Comme on peut le constater, les Maîtres de la Vie et de la Mort sont classés en dernier dans la hiérarchie Démonique et Angélique. En réalité c'est parce que, les uns comme les autres, les êtres de Pouvoir et d'Emotions sont immortels et, pour la plupart, immatériels. Quand aux Maîtres des Elements on remarque que l'Air n'apparaît pas, en effet, elle est affiliée aux Quatrièmes Rois.**

**Cette classification est la même aux Enfers et au Paradis.**

**Chapitre 2 : Succession et Générations  
**

**Comme nous l'avons vu plus haut il y a exactement 7 générations de Rois. En effet, les tous premiers Maîtres des sous-flux étaient bien moins puissants que ceux que nous avons actuellement, la puissance des immortels semble se démultiplier au fur et à mesure des ré-incarnations de ces derniers.**

**La ré-incarnation fonctionne de façon suivante : Le Roi doit enfanter avec une Humaine (ou un Humain), afin de donner au futur Roi un corps d'accueil à Assiah, et élever l'héritier ainsi obtenu comme un apprenti. Lui enseigner tout ce qu'il a à savoir jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de lui céder ses pouvoirs. Ainsi arrive la Nouvelle Génération.**

**Actuellement, le Premier Roi des Enfers ne fait partie que de la Sixième Génération, en effet il semblerait que l'héritier qu'il avait conçu lui ait été enlevé et ait été élevé à Assiah. Personne ne sait si ce Démon deviendra le futur Premier Roi.**

**Chapitre 3 : Organisation d'Eden et de la Géhenne :**

**La Géhenne :**

**Cet Univers est séparé en de nombreuses sphères. Evidemment il y en a une par Roi mais il y en a aussi pour ceux qu'on nomme les "Damnés", des Démons rebelles et s'étant alliés aux Anges (le contraire existe aussi chez ces derniers), et pour les espèces inclassables et uniques. Un grand Désert remplit de Démons rendus fous par leur statut est situé dans une sphère écartée des autres.**

**Plus on avance dans les sphères, plus ceux qui doivent les gérer sont hauts-gradés. Ainsi la sphère la plus puissante et celle dite "Centrale", le siège de Satan et la source de l'Energie. Le Monde aux flammes bleues, seuls des Démons de catégorie "Supérieure" au minimum peuvent s'y rendre sans disparaître.**

**Eden :  
**

**Ce n'est qu'un immense jardin sans fin où trônent quelques Palais. Chaque Ange a le sien mais les 8 principaux sont bien sûr ceux des 8 Rois. Ils flottent au dessus des autres, suspendus dans le ciel artificiel créé par Raphaël. Celui où vit Dieu est inaccessible, on dit que seul Satan a la puissance nécessaire pour s'y rendre sans disparaître. **

**.  
**

**.**

** Extrait du Livre des Univers (version simplifiée)**

* * *

*soupire de soulagement* Ohlàlà ce truc m'a pris 1h00 à écrire (sans blagues) ... sans compter la recherche ! Enfin bon voilà le résultat ... Une petite intro pas si petite que ça en fin de compte ... -_-

Dans le prochain chapitre nous allons avoir droit à l'enfance de notre ami Samael ! (alias Méphisto) D'ailleurs comme nom j'utilise lequel ? ^^" (j'aime bien son nom diabolique mais celui mortel faciliterait la compréhension ...) ... Vous allez aussi découvrir nos amis les Rois Démons lors de leur jeunesse ... ah lala ça promet !

Vous avez aimé ? (ou plutôt compris ? Ou bien ça vous enthousiasme ? ... etc etc ...)


	2. Oui, les Démons sont fous

Chapitre 1 ... mêmes déclarations qu'avant ... tout est à Kazue Kato !

Bonne lecture ! (Mephisto peut paraître un peu OOC mais non ! il est juste jeune !) ... les Démons sont vraiment vraiment des tarés. Et cannibales en plus.

* * *

Samael grogna et se massa le crâne. Baha n'avait pas retenu son coup, le jeune Démon avait été projeté au moins une bonne centaine de mètres en arrière ... Et malgré sa puissance et sa résistance naturelle, l'enfant souffrait comme n'importe quelle créature vivante.

- Debout ! Tu fais honte au nom de Second Roi ! dit sévèrement son instructeur

- Je suis pas encore Roi tu sais ... soupira le garçon en se relevant péniblement. C'est encore Kronos qui occupe cette fonction ...

Le professeur sourit et partit dans un grand éclat de rire évoquant vaguement celui d'une hyène, dévoilant trois rangées d'énormes crocs de prédateurs. Tout le monde savait que Kronos ne garderait plus son trône très longtemps, son âge extrêmement élevé avait fini par le rendre à moitié fou. C'était d'autant plus évident qu'il n'entraînait même plus son successeur, préférant laisser cette tâche à ses serviteurs. Dont Baha.

- Les Rois sont censés être les plus forts des Démons, dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu si faible ? déplora le larbin, l'air toujours moqueur.

_Je sais pas, demande à mon prof, c'est lui qui m'entraîne ..._songea amèrement le futur Maître du Temps.

- Sammyyyyyyy ! hurla une voix au loin, interrompant la séance habituelle de reproches qu'infligeait habituellement le maître à son élève. Ce dernier soupçonnant le premier de se défouler sur lui, en effet Baha avait récemment été déchu de son titre de "10ème Démon" à cause d'une histoire de vol de courgettes sacrées appartenant au 7ème Roi et il était devenu très très irascible ces derniers temps ...

Les deux Démons se retournèrent dans un même ensemble pour voir apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux, aux yeux et à la peau entièrement bleus. Comme tous les Rois, seules ses oreilles pointues, ses canines saillantes et la queue (écailleuse comme celle d'un poisson) dépassant du pantalon qu'elle s'était confectionné (à l'aide de la peau de Damnés l'ayant défiée en duel) trahissaient sa nature démoniaque. Elle fit une pirouette complexe (s'attirant un regard sceptique de Samael qui savait bien que ce n'était que de la vantardise : n'importe quel démon Moyen pouvait en faire autant, et des regards admiratifs des Démons Mineurs présents sur le terrain d'Entraînement de la 12ème sphère) et atterrit gracieusement auprès du Prince Démon et de son tuteur.

- Egyn-sama, la salua ce dernier, que venez vous faire ici ?

La Démone eut un grand sourire et attrapa vigoureusement la tête de Samael avant de la coincer sous son bras droit et, avec l'autre bras, de tracer un pentacle de téléportation inter-sphères sur le sol de cendres.

- Mon cousin a, semble-t-il, oublié que nous avions une fête de prévue ce soir avec les Anges. En l'honneur d'Amaimon.

- Le nouveau Roi de la Terre ? demanda Baha, un peu énervé qu'on lui pique son élève comme ça.

La Démone ne jugea pas utile de répondre et planta là l'instructeur avec toute la politesse qui convient à un dirigeant des Enfers, c'est à dire un doigt d'honneur (comment vous ne saviez pas ? Mais ça vient de la Géhenne ça !).

.

.

.

Samael observa d'un oeil critique la superbe tenue dont on l'avait affublé. Une grande cape autrefois blanche mais à présent tachée du sang noir, bleu ou rouge de démons imprudents attachée à son dos par des pinces en os, un pantalon en peau de serpent du Désert (très rare cette espèce là depuis qu'Iblis avait loupé la cible que lui indiquait son professeur et avait incendié par accident leur nid), pas de chaussures : les longues griffes noires qu'il avait aux bout des doigts de pieds et de mains semblaient être tout à fait au goût de Satan. Comme ses yeux d'un vert si caractéristique à la lignée des Seconds Rois et ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses possédant un seul immense épis d'une étrange (hum hum ... en fait dans la Géhenne, rien n'est "étrange" à proprement parler) couleur violette ...

- Comme ça vous êtes Maléfique ô Grand Maître ! s'exclama un tas de matière visqueuse et grisâtre qui devait être la nouvelle bonne attitrée du jeune Prince Démon (il avait tué la dernière lors d'un accès de colère, en effet, Beelzebuth avait mangé les crêpes qui lui étaient destinées, car oui les crêpes aussi viennent aussi des Enfers).

Maléfique était l'équivalent démoniaque de "Lumineux" chez les Anges ou tout simplement de "magnifique" ou "superbe" chez les Humains. Samael se permit un petit sourire arrogant, il avait conscience de la terreur et du dégoût qu'il inspirait aux créatures inférieures et il en était fier. Ces qualités étaient très importantes pour un Roi Démon.

- Hors de ma vue. Dit-il gentiment à sa peu ragoûtante servante.

Celle-ci gloussa, heureuse que son Maître Adoré lui ait adressé la parole et Samael éprouva la brusque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mon Diable ces Démons Supérieurs (eh oui un de classe Inférieure n'aurait pas supporté de rester à moins de 100km d'un Roi sans disparaître) étaient si ... stupides !

- Sammyyyyy ! T'es fini ? Wow ! T'es Diabolique !

- Merci, Iblis, toi-même tu es ab-so-lu-ment terrifiant. sourit Samael.

En effet le Prince du feu faisait peur à voir avec sa tenue de lave, d'où s'élevaient de hautes flammes d'un rouge sang (Satan n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui pique ses flammes bleues, les droits d'auteur aussi ont été créés à la Géhenne). Lui aussi ne portait pas de chaussures, afin qu'on puisse admirer ses serres dragoniques qu'il avait hérité de son géniteur, Bahamut, le Roi-Dragon.

- On a un point commun, déclara Samael alors qu'ils avaient pris la direction du Grand Hall où les Anges seraient accueillis, Satan est fier de nos pieds.

- Ouais. approuva Iblis en hochant la tête.

Le Prince du Temps soupire, certes son cousin du Feu n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence mais il aurait put au moins faire une phrase complète ! Pourquoi fallait-t-il que les Démons pensent tous que les capacités intellectuelles étaient négligeables, sinon inutiles. Il n'y avait qu'avec Azazel et Egyn qu'il pouvait avoir une discussion intéressante ? Quoique le premier tenait parfois des discours ... bizarres ... (anecdotes : Azazel est à l'origine des proverbes chinois)

A ce moment un corbeau de sang passa devant eux à toute allure. Les deux Héritiers Royaux échangèrent un regard puis Samael soupira et hocha la tête.

- Je te le laisse, je n'ai pas très faim ... soupira-t-il ...

Iblis eut un sourire cruel et bondit à une vitesse époustouflante, qui laissa le Second Prince de marbre, vers le Démon insolent. Dès qu'il atteint son niveau, il ouvrit en grand sa bouche devenue gueule monstrueuse et mordit à pleines dents dans la chair purulente et dégoulinante de sang de la bête. Avec un grognement sauvage il entreprit de dévorer sans aucune pitié le pauvre Démon tandis que les autres serviteurs passaient à côté, pas troublés le moins du monde. (Le cannibalisme aussi ça vient des ... bon vous avez compris je crois ^^)

Samael était déjà partit. Les "repas" gratuits de son cousin l'avaient toujours écoeuré.

_Encore une part d'humanité dont je dois me débarrasser ..._pensa-t-il en entrant dans le Hall où s'étaient déjà réunis les hauts dignitaires de la Géhenne.

La salle était immense et entièrement noire, en effet Satan choisissait toujours cette couleur quand il invitait les Anges, histoire d'entretenir les clichés sur les grrrrrands, terrrribles et obscuuuurs Rois Démons qui étaient tous, sans exception, glauques et cannibales. (Samael se sentait un peu à l'écart avec ses crêpes) Un grand escalier d'os menait jusqu'à une terrasse forgée dans la brume des enfers et décorée de statues lugubres de flammes bleues. Des hommes violant des femmes, des Humains vomissant leurs tripes ... Le décorum parfois c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment lourd ...

Le Prince grimpa rapidement les escaliers et avisa d'un oeil indifférent l'immense porte blanche d'où partait deux rangées de Démons, parmi lesquels il reconnut Baha, qui menaient à une autre rangée, plus réduite et tournée face à l'entrée du Paradis, constituée uniquement des Rois et des Princes(ses). il se glissa aux côtés de Kronos qui gloussait et se frottait les mains convulsivement. Bien. Il n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne devienne pas gentil pendant la réception.

Un Roi Démon atteint de gentillesse. Quelle honte.

Samael vit du coin de l'oeil Iblis surgir dans une gerbe de feu, le décorum, encore, le visage barbouillé du sang encore frais de sa victime et un sourire maléfique étirant ses lèvres. Le Second Prince s'empressa de prendre la même expression avant de se faire réprimander par son Roi.

Juste à temps, la porte du Paradis commençait à s'ouvrir ...

.

.

.

En premier vinrent les Anges Majeurs, aux ailes dorées faites de nuages et à l'air niais. Ils feraient un succulent dîner, Samael en repéra quelques-uns qui avaient l'air particulièrement comestible et il transforma Energiquement sa tenue pour se retrouver vêtu d'un seyant costume noir et rouge. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait dut se contenter de Démons ... hors ces derniers étaient d'un cruel manque d'originalité ... un peu de changement serait le bienvenu ...

Il remit à plus tard ses plans avec les Anges quand les Rois d'Eden apparurent.

Tout d'abord Mettraton, son propre alter-ego, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux dorés. Il avait une peau d'un blanc si pur qu'il illuminait littéralement sa silhouette. Deux grandes ailes bleues partaient de son dos et s'étendaient derrière lui.

Ok. Alors les Anges aussi devaient se conformer au décorum. Mais version paillettes et auréoles.

Ensuite s'avancèrent les autres Rois, bien moins impressionnant que leur supérieur, il faut l'avouer. Zaphkiel et son air arrogant (d'autres auraient dit intelligent), Raphaël avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés, Gabriel et ses yeux bleus azur, Haniel, la seule femme parmi cette bande de machos, Michaël et sa beauté à couper le souffle (Samael lui jeta à peine un regard, il était trop naïf ...) et enfin Raziel, uniquement vêtu et coloré de blanc, yeux blancs, cheveux blancs, ailes blanches ...

Bon à la limite les obligations vestimentaires des Démons n'étaient pas si horribles que ça ... eux au moins n'avaient pas à se balader avec des ailes de piaf de 3 mètres de haut collées dans le dos.

En dernier arriva le Premier Roi et le Prince dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Dieu était un mélange de tous les pires clichés qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur les autres anges ! Mais il réussit à garder son attitude digne et prit même soin de faire fleurir un petit sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Mettraton. Ce qui sembla prodigieusement agacer ce dernier.

Après tout c'était de notoriété publique que le Second prince Ange détestait son équivalent démoniaque. Et que c'était respectif.

Les "Gentils" se placèrent devant les "Méchants" et les fêtes commencèrent.

Tout d'abord, Seth éventra un dragon cornu et lança ses entrailles sur la foule massée au pied de la terrasse. Cette dernière (la foule, pas la terrasse) hurla sauvagement des compliments amicaux aux Anges. Mais le Roi Rouge estima que ce n'était pas assez et il embrasa d'un claquement de doigts la tenue de son rival, Gabriel, le tout nouveau Roi du Feu angélique. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et les festivités débutèrent pour de bon.

Mettraton profita de la mêlée pour foncer vers Samael et tenter de l'assommer. Le Démon ne se laissa pas faire et esquiva la jambe tendue de son rival avant de lui balancer une charge de Pouvoir dans l'estomac. L'Ange fut projeté en arrière et le Prince en profita pour attraper un sous-fifre d'Eden au hasard et s'enfuir loin de ce qui allait vite tourner en une nouvelle bataille entre Anges et Démons.

- La...Lâchez-moi ! brailla le pauvre petit captif.

Samael lui décocha un superbe sourire sadique et l'assomma violemment avant de le traîner sans ménagement dans les couloirs du Château de Satan.

* * *

Mephisto est méchant XD ... il n'a pas vraiment le caractère qu'il a quand il est adulte mais il faut penser qu'actuellement il a à peine 100 ans ... (ouais c'est très jeune pour un Démon) Je le vois bien en pervers diabolique ... muahaha ...

Hum hum ...

Bon sinon c'était bien ?


End file.
